A Little Loopy
by grungekitty
Summary: well, Nova gets injured and says some interesting things to SPRX while on painkillers. SPOVA


**bleh!**

**anyway**

**was reading Tauria's "One Big Planet, One Small City"**

**and LOVED the "delirious Nova" scene**

**so I took the loopy Nova idea in my own direction**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"I really hate giant monster attacks!" Nova said as her and the team headed into battle

"yeah well, what can ya do?" SPRX said

everyone sighed when they saw smaller creatures fall off the giant monster **(A/N: OK, yes! I got that from "Cloverfeild" -grungekitty)**

Nova and Chiro were elected to fight on foot while the others used the robot

they were doing fine until the last creature hit Nova in the back

she screamed

Chiro thunder punched it then came to her side

"are you ok?" he asked

"DO I SOUND OK!?" Nova yelled in angry pain

Chiro pulled out his communicator

"we're already on our way" Otto said before Chiro could say anything

...

Chiro had had some minor injuries so he was in bed, with Antauri and Otto taking care of him

and SPRX was hanging around in medbay while Gibson treated Nova

Gibson was looking at the computer when Nova started to stir

she looked at at SPRX and smiled

"hiiiiiiiiiii" she said in a very childish manner

SPRX was a little taken back by her weird tone

"hi?" he said

Nova giggled

then started make airplane noises or something?

SPRX shot Gibson a confused look

"she's on a _lot _of painkillers" Gibson explained

"ah!" SPRX nodded

"oooooooowwwww!" Nova whined as she squired a bit

"Nova stay still!" Gibson said as he tried to push her down "your spine is damaged"

Nova let out some more whining noises before finally sitting still

"I'm not happy!" she pouted

Gibson sighed

"I need to get something" he said

SPRX nodded and looked at Nova, who was making noises again

"I'll be right back" Gibson added as he left the room

SPRX sat down in a chair against the wall

then he realized that Nova had stopped her noise making and was starring at him

"what?" he asked

"you're cute" she giggled

SPRX turned brighter red

"HEY!" Nova chirped, then started singing "I have a secret! I have a secret! Don't you wanna hear it!"

SPRX gulped

"come on Sparky! I wanna tell you something!" Nova teased

"d-d-don't c-call me S...Sparky" SPRX stuttered, as nervous as physically possible

"well come closer!" Nova said

SPRX went ahead and got up

"YAY!" Nova said

SPRX was sweating as he leaned in next to her

"you're cute!" she whispered

then went into a giggle fit

other than a blush attack, SPRX really didn't know how to react to Nova's behavior

"ok, I'll tell you the _real _secret!" Nova said in a childish sing-song voice "but SSSSHHHHHHHH! you can't tell anyone!"

SPRX really didn't know what to do so he just nodded

"I love you" Nova said

"what!?" SPRX said as his voice cracked, his breathing getting heavy

"yup! lots! but it's a secrete! so hush!" Nova whispered

"um...Nova...you're not thinking straight...maybe I should go get Gib-" SPRX started

but Nova was on his lips

he tried to pull away, but Nova got her arm around the back of his head first

and there they were

Nova on the mebay table

and SPRX forcibly being held down over her

SPRX finally decided that he wasn't getting out of this until Nova let him

so he might as well enjoy it

his mind practically went blank as he realize that...

_he was kissing Nova!_

Nova! the girl he'd wanted from day one!

it seemed like a dream

and it might had lasted forever if Gibson hadn't came back in

"SPRX!" he said as he dropped something

SPRX tried to pull away again

but Nova still wouldn't let him

Gibson was trying to lecture SPRX while he was still trying to get out of Nova's death grip kiss

man was that girl stubborn!

SPRX finally managed to get Nova's arm off of him and snapped backwards

Nova started giggling whiles SPRX tried to catch his breathe

"what was _that_!?" Gibson demanded

"hey! _she _kissed _me_! I tried to go get you but she wouldn't let me go!" SPRX explained, the strangest shade of red you ever saw

"Sparky's cute!" Nova giggled

"yeah...she keeps saying that" SPRX said while the reality of the situation sunk in

...

SPRX was sitting in a chair against the wall again when Nova stared waking up

"mmrrhghhh what happened?" she asked in a fog

"um...depends on what you...what you mean by that?" SPRX said awkwardly

"um...how I got injured?" Nova ask sarcastically

"oh! one of those mini monsters got your spine or something" SPRX said, not looking at her

"ok...so what's up with you?" she asked

"what!? huh? oh! no! nothings wrong!" SPRX babbled

Nova shot him a look

"do..you um...remember anything?" SPRX asked nervously

"just a good dream" Nova smiled

"um...what happened in it?" SPRX tried

"what? oh! um...nothing to important" Nova said casually

"did you kiss me in it?" SPRX boldly asked

Nova gasped and put her hand over her mouth

"I really did that!?" she panicked as he voice squeaked, horrified at what she had done

"well you weren't yourself" SPRX excused for her "good dream?"

"what?" Nova said, still wrapping her head around the fact that she had kissed SPRX!

"you said 'good dream'! not weird, or strange, or bad." SPRX said "does that mean you...um...you know?" SPRX said, unsure of what to say

by now SPRX was standing next to Nova

Nova looked up at him

this red monkey that she always found intriguing

always loved

why was she holding this off?

he was gorgeous!

"yes" Nova simply said

then she reach up and pulled him into another kiss

SPRX panicked for a second

"not this again!" he thought, unable to pull back

the remembered that there was no way out unless Nova let him go

she he relaxed

it felt even better knowing that this wasn't the meds talking

then Gibson came back after who knows how long

"SPRX! AGAIN!?" he yelled

Nova let him go this time

SPRX immediately covered his mouth

he had the goofiest grin

and he wasn't gonna let Nova see it

not when she was expecting his long perfected smirk

"relax!" Nova said "_**I **_kissed him"

"the painkillers-"Gibson started

"wore off a while ago!" Nova rolled her eyes "please, if my back didn't hurt so much, I'd be on top of him by now"

SPRX was working even harder to keep his stupid smile covered

"well...I..." Gibson was at a lose for words "just...DON'T DO THAT AGAIN UNTIL YOU'RE RECOVERED!"

Gibson so flustered was enough to get SPRX to change his mouth to a good smirk

"alright!" Nova said as she rolled her eyes "just tell everyone that me and SPRX are going out now"

"we are?" SPRX said, smirk abandoned for the goofy grin again

"we are" Nova nodded

"I'll be right back" SPRX said as he ran out of the room in a mad dash

Nova and Gibson exchanged confused glances until they heard SPRX all the way from the top of the super robot

_"YEEEEEEEEEES! FINALLY! YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES! I DID IT! SHE LIKES ME!"_

Nova and Gibson started laughing like mad

* * *

**ok**

**I'm really just...**

**o_O on some parts**

**whatever**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
